topcatfandomcom-20200213-history
Top Cat (Gold Key) 17
Top Cat (Gold Key) 17 is an issue of the ''Top Cat'' comics series from Gold Key Comics. Its issue date is January 1966 and its cover price is twelve cents. Stories Doing What Comes Naturally Starring: Top Cat Guest starring: Officer Dibble and The Gang Summary: Dibble orders the cats to find jobs. They have no luck selling catnip-flavored lemonade or shining shoes with their tails, so T.C. suggests they work as mousers. A lady hires them to shoo mice from the famous painter's castle she bought. They do so easily, but are later scared by a ghost. They find a mouse cage in the bushes, and realistic murals on the walls that have been painted over. T.C. suspects someone brought the mice to the castle and released them, and posed as the ghost, to scare off the lady and get the valuable paintings for himself. They trick him into running right into a realistic mural and knocking himself out. The lady turns the castle into a museum, and to keep guests from bumping into the murals, she hires the gang to lean on the walls all day. Getting the Facts Starring: Top Cat and The Gang Summary: To raise money for a party, the cats take jobs as reporters. When the editor asks them to interview a Dr. Seltzer. T.C. goes to the library to find more information and learns he is a humanitarian working in Africa. The gang stows away on a freighter, then has to evade lions and natives as they trek through the jungle. When they reach the doctor's village, he doesn't want to be bothered, so he disguises a monkey in his clothes. The cats bring the monkey back home to the editor. He says he wanted them to interview Dr. Seltzer the veterinarian a few blocks away, and he throws them out. They bring the monkey back to the alley and become organ grinders to raise the money for their party. Top Cat Starring: Top Cat, Fancy-Fancy Guest starring: Benny Summary: Tired of Fancy's backseat driving, T.C. has their car overhauled to satisfy both of them. Stirring up Jinksy (Story feature) Starring: Pixie, Dixie, and Mr. Jinks Summary: Looking for some excitement, the mice try to start a fight with the cat. He just wants to nap, so he secretly starts a fight between Pixie and Dixie and they leave him alone. The Golf Break Starring: Mr. and Mrs. J. Evil Scientist Summary: After an explosion in his basement lab, J. Evil takes a break to play golf. After facing the hazards of the golf course, he happily returns to his basement. Treasure a la Carte Starring: Top Cat Guest starring: Officer Dibble and The Gang Summary: The cats are at the beach surfing on garbage can lids. T.C. wipes out, but spies a treasure chest underwater. He tells the gang, but is overheard, and soon there is a stampede of treasure hunters on the beach. T.C. leads them away from his chest. Dibble is called to restore order, and when T.C. explains and offers to share the loot, Dib stands guard. The cats dive and retrieve the chest, but Dibble has gone so they bury it in the sand until sundown when all the other people leave. They bring the chest back to the alley and chide Dibble for leaving them. He says that other people found five more chests at the beach. They were chests of canned goods from the Treasure Chest Canned Goods company that were on a ship that sank off the coast. Nobody wanted them, so Dibble had the other chests sent to the alley. They are disappointed until T.C. remembers that the company cans fish. They eat a fortune in sardines, then sleep in the empty chests. Top Cat Starring: Top Cat Summary: Wishing to see the baseball game for free, T.C. pole vaults to the top of the fence, at just the wrong time. Top Cat Starring: Top Cat Summary: Inspired by art gallery lighting, T.C. persuades a neighbor to illuminate the closest thing the alley has to a work of art. Category:Comic Books Category:Issues Category:1966 Category:Top Catalog